Sonic Mania Haunted Manor
by Retro David
Summary: Sonic and his friends get a strange invite to a Halloween party at a haunted mansion. Then, strange things happen when Tails Doll returns. Will they get through the obstacles that Tails Doll brings out to them? Find out in this epic Halloween story.
1. The Strange Invite

On the night of Halloween, Sonic and Tails both go trick or treating. They stop at a couple of places and they get a lot of candy. Sonic is dressed up as a vampire, and Tails is dressed up as a ghost.

Tails: I can't believe how much candy we got tonight!

Sonic: Neither can I. We got so much!

Sonic gets a text message on his phone from an unknown person.

Unknown Person's Text: You're invited to a Halloween party at 544 Hill Top Terrace. We will give out goodie bags with candy and dance a lot. There will also be food too. Come over by 9:00.

Sonic: Wow. We're invited to a party? Sweet!

Tails: This seems really suspicious.

Sonic: Don't worry about it. If it's a trap, we'll bail out quickly.

Tails: Ok.

They head over to where the address is, and the house is a big mansion.

Tails: Woah. This place looks scary.

Sonic: Don't worry about it.

Mighty, Ray, Knuckles, Amy, and the Chaotix arrive.

Knuckles: Well, look who also got invited.

Amy: Wow, Sonic! Your outfit looks really nice!

Amy tries to hug Sonic, but he then stops her.

Sonic: Ok chill out.

Ray: This place looks great for a Halloween party.

Vector: Yeah, I agree.

Espio: This seems really suspicious. We got an invite from an unknown person.

Charmy: Isn't it rude to ignore an invite like this?

Sonic: Come on guys, it'll be fine. Look, I'll go in first, and no ghosts will come out.

Mighty: Ok.

Sonic opens up the door, and he walks inside. No ghosts or other things appear.

Sonic: See? Now come in guys.

Everybody else walks inside.

Knuckles: Where is everyone?

Charmy: Were we the only ones invited? That stinks.

Tails: Maybe everyone else who got invited didn't arrive yet.

Vector: Probably.

Amy hides behind Sonic and starts shivering in fear.

Sonic: What the heck are you doing?

Amy: I'm scared. It's so spooky!

Sonic: Will you just chill out already? Jeez.

Knuckles: So where's the host?

Strange Voice: I will be there soon. Just calm down and enjoy the party.

Sonic: Found him.

Tails: I have a bad feeling about this.


	2. Strange Things are Happening

Everybody else chills out at the party room while Tails heads out to investigate the strange things going on.

Tails: I don't know where that invite came from, so I should probably check things out. Actually nevermind. I think we should leave.

When Tails starts walking back to the room everyone else is in, he hears some weird voices coming from behind him. He turns around and see's none other than Tails Doll.

Tails: GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

He starts running and he regroups with everyone and clings onto Sonic.

Sonic: Woah, Tails! You ok?

Tails: Tails Doll invited us! He invited us!

Knuckles: Tails Doll? You've gotta be kidding me.

Mighty: Not that cursed doll again.

Espio: We should get out of here.

Charmy: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Charmy quickly flies to the front door and tries to open it, but it's locked. He starts banging the door.

Charmy: IT'S LOCKED! SAVE US!

Vector: Locked?! Now what do we do?!

Sonic: Did you try pushing it?

Charmy pushes the door, but it still doesn't work.

Charmy: IT'S STILL NOT WORKING!

He starts banging the door again.

Strange Voice: There is no escape. Death awaits you all.

Amy: Oh no.

Mighty: That voice again.

Strange Voice: You must be surprised that I am back once again. Soon you will all be taken down.

Sonic: Not today, Tails Doll! We beat you once and we can do it again!

Tails: Yeah!

Tails Doll: Very well then. Allow me to show you all fear.

The Phantom Ruby appears and starts glowing. They all start getting teleported.

Sonic: Woah!

Knuckles: Not that gem again!


	3. Illusions

The entire group gets separated into different locations. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy are in Mystic Cave Zone, Mighty and Ray get sent to a pyramid in Sandopolis Zone, and Vector, Espio, and Charmy are sent to Lava Reef Zone. At Mystic Cave Zone...

Sonic: Is this Mystic Cave Zone?

Amy: What are we doing here?

Tails: The ruby must have teleported us here. Where are the others?

Knuckles: No idea. But something tells me we're going to be fighting something.

Suddenly, Tails Doll appears before them, really giant.

Tails: Woah! Tails Doll just got huge!

Sonic: This must be one of his new tricks.

Tails Doll: I've decided to destroy you all both separately and all at once.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy get ready to attack.

Sonic: Come on guys! Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

They all start attacking Tails Doll, and dodging his big blasts from his gem.

Tails: Aim for the gem on top of his head! It's his weak spot!

Sonic: Got it!

Tails carries Sonic up to Tails Doll's head, dodging its blast attacks.

Tails: Here goes!

He starts spinning around with Sonic, and then he throws him at the gem, dealing a lot of damage to Tails Doll. Then, Knuckles starts climbing up the walls, and he then also glides to the gem, punching it, and finally, Amy runs up Tails Doll's body, striking the gem with her hammer. Soon, Tails Doll disappears.

Sonic: Did that do it?

The entire group gets teleported again.

Amy: Woah!

Knuckles: More teleportation?! Come on!

Meanwhile at Sandopolis with Mighty and Ray...

Mighty: You ok, Ray?

Ray: Yeah. Where did everybody go? And why are we in Sandopolis Zone?

Mighty: Tails Doll might be using that Phantom Ruby so he can try to get rid of us.

Tails Doll appears before them, once again gigantic.

Mighty: Well well well. A giant doll to beat up.

Tails Doll: It will be your doom here, Mighty and Ray.

Tails Doll starts attacking. Mighty and Ray both dodge its attacks and start striking its gem.

Ray: Beating us won't be easy for you! We know your weakness!

Tails Doll: Curses!

Mighty climbs up on top of its head and jumps. He uses his hammer drop move on the gem, and Ray starts flying up in the air and then uses his spin attack at the gem. They both continue to attack until Tails Doll disappears.

Ray: That takes care of him.

Mighty: Yeah.

They both start getting teleported again.

Mighty: Woah!

Meanwhile at Lava Reef Zone with the Chaotix...

Charmy: Wow. That was one heck of a ride.

Vector: Tell me about it. Wait, where is everyone and why are we in Lava Reef Zone?

Espio: This must be Tails Doll's way of taking us down.

Tails Doll appears gigantic once again, and coming out of the lava.

Charmy: Gah! He's giant now! Panic! Panic!

Vector: Will you just calm down?! Don't worry, we got this.

Espio: We will have to attack its gem. That's its weakness.

Vector: Great. Let's go.

Tails Doll: Do not think striking my gem will be so easy. I am standing on lava you know.

Espio, Vector, and Charmy get equipped with fire shields.

Charmy: You were saying?

Tails Doll: Very clever. You still do not have what it takes to defeat me.

Tails Doll starts attacking. Everyone starts evading his attacks. Charmy starts flying up to its gem, and as soon as he arrives, he starts punching and kicking the gem, dealing a ton of damage. Espio climbs up on Tails Doll's back and starts using his spin attack on it, dealing even more damage. As soon as Vector arrives, he uses his spin dash. They all keep attacking until he disappears once again.

Charmy: Yeah! Take that cursed imposter!

Espio: Well done guys.

Vector: That's right! So what now?

Espio and Charmy: Umm...

They all get teleported away.

Vector: Oh for crying out loud!


	4. Trick or Treat

Everybody gets sent back to the manor lobby after being teleported.

Sonic: Hey guys.

Vector: We're back here?

Mighty: Is it over now?

Tails Doll appears before them, badly damaged and at his normal height.

Tails Doll: Curse you all.

Knuckles punches Tails Doll's gem one last time until it breaks. Then the doll explodes and lots of candy flies at everyone.

Tails: Oh yeah!

Charmy: Yeah! We got so much candy after beating Tails Doll!

Espio: He didn't stand a chance.

Amy: Yay! Sugar rush!

Ray: We did it! We won the candy!

Sonic: Nice job guys. Now let's get out of here.

Everybody leaves the mansion. Then they Tails gets a message on his phone, inviting both him and his friends to a Halloween party at Metropolis Zone.

Tails: Hey guys. I just got an invite from another random person. He says there's a Halloween party at Metropolis Zone.

Sonic: What? Metropolis Zone?

Mighty: Don't tell me it was...

Knuckles: Him again?

Meanwhile at Metropolis Zone, Dr. Robotnik and his robots start dancing to Spooky Scary Skeletons.

Dr. Robotnik: Happy Halloween! I love this song.

The End.


End file.
